


Identity

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You tell Zen your real name and help teach him how to pronounce it.





	

"What's your name?"

You were taken aback by the sudden question, prompting you to look up at the actor who stared back at you with curious eyes, an adoring smile plastered on his lips. Zen propped his elbows on the table between the both of you, resting his chin atop his palms as he slightly tilted his head to the side, his gaze never leaving yours.

You blinked in confusion. "What?" You asked for clarification.

"What's your name?" The young man repeated, childish curiosity and wonder lacing his voice. "I mean, 'MC' is just an alias you use on the messenger, right? So I want to know your _real_ name. ...Ah, if you don't mind sharing it, that is." Zen added the last part sheepishly, lowering his gaze a bit.

A sound of realization slipped past your lips. You've completely forgotten to properly introduce yourself to the actor. You offered a small smile, your cheeks flushing the slightest bit from embarrassment of having forgotten such a crucial detail, and you cleared your throat. "You're right," you answered the male. "'MC' is just what I like to go by online. It stands for 'main character'." You watched Zen's expression shift to one of confusion, prompting you to giggle lightly before answering his unspoken question. "Because I'm the main character of my own life. My own story."

The actor smiled in return, giving a small dreamy sigh. "That's very poetic."

"It is, isn't it?" You beamed, feeling proud of yourself.

Zen then leaned forward on the table, interest gleaming behind his eyes. "Well, you still haven't given me your name."

You laughed, deciding to playfully tap the actor's nose which seemed to catch him off guard, his eyes widening the slightest bit as warmth pooled to his cheeks. Just as he recovered, you offered your name to Zen. He tried to repeat it, finding himself stumble on it, and he flashed you another sheepish smile. You smiled encouragingly, repeating your name but much slower to make it easier for him to discern the sounds. Zen followed after you, a look of determination and concentration on his face so that he could pronounce your name properly and give it justice.

"L-Like that...?" He asked timidly, embarrassed that it took him so many attempts to get right.

You nodded your head, feeling your face flush. Hearing Zen say your name brought forth butterflies to dance in your stomach. The young man beamed proudly with a look of satisfied accomplishment, quietly repeating your name to himself to get a feel for it on his lips and rolling it around his tongue. It sounded a bit strange to him, but it was pleasant to say. Or maybe that was just because it belonged to you.

The actor called out your name one last time before commenting, "It's a very cute name."

"Thank you, H-Hyun," you daringly tried to call Zen by his real name, stuttering the slightest bit on it.

Zen's eyes widened, and his hand immediately flew to his mouth, effectively trapping the strained sound of joy he wanted to let out before his lips curved into a large and goofy grin. The young man laughed nervously, the sound coming out muffled behind his hand. "Oh wow, babe... That completely surprised me."

"Do you not like it?" You asked, wondering if he preferred being called by his stage name rather than his real name.

Zen quickly shook his head, waving his hands in a frantic dismissive manner. "No, no! I _love_ how you say my name! It just...c-caught me by surprise, is all! I would actually like it if you called me 'Hyun' more..."

"Okay, Hyun!" You didn't hesitate this time, calling the actor by his name with complete confidence. Zen seemed to melt at that, and he felt his cheeks start to hurt by how wide he was smiling. He didn't really care though, so far lost in his joy as the two of you took turns repeating each other's names.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a super picky person who prefers "[Name]" over "MC" or named readers when reading reader inserts, so I wrote a thing. (':
> 
> I actually really don't like my real name (I much prefer being called "Avistella"), but I think if it was Zen saying it, it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
